Barril cañón
El Barril Cañón (Barrel Cannon en inglés; ''タル大砲 Taru Taihō'' en japonés) es un objeto de Super Smash Bros. Melee que hace su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un elemento del escenario Selva Kongo en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Aparece como elemento del escenario Selva Kongo en la parte inferior del escenario general, dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha y girando cada cierto tiempo, cambiando así la dirección en la que el personaje que se encuentre dentro saldrá volando. El tiempo que un personaje puede durar dentro de este barril es corto y la potencia del lanzamiento es fuerte, pudiendo dar un K.O. a menos que la inclinación del barril sea vertical hacia arriba. Galería Barril cañón SSB.png|El barril cañón al lado de la plataforma principal del escenario Selva Kongo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee este barril aparece como un objeto, elemento de un escenario y como un trofeo. Como objeto El barril cañón aparece como un objeto únicamente en Super Smash Bros. Melee siendo un barril común con la particularidad de que al lanzarse, atrapará a un personaje dentro. El jugador que se encuentre dentro del barril puede salir disparado de éste presionando el botón A del control de GameCube. Si no presiona ningún botón, el personaje dentro del barril saldrá disparado en un determinado momento. Cuando un barril posee un personaje en su interior, los demás personajes que toquen el barril en ese momento serán golpeados por el mismo. Como elemento de escenario El barril cañón aparece en la parte baja del escenario Selva Kongo cumpliendo la misma función que el juego anterior, en esta ocasión, el barril atrapa al personaje por un poco más de tiempo y su potencia al lanzar es menor. En ocasiones, puede atrapar algún Klap Trap que pase por el mismo lugar que el barril. Descripción del trofeo right|90px Español :Barril Cañón :Los Barriles Cañón se usaban en los juegos de Donkey Kong como un medio de transporte absolutamente vital y su naturaleza explosiva se usa de forma similar en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En el escenario Selva Kongo, estos barriles recogen a los personajes que caen de la plataforma principal, ¡pero cuidado con su orientación o puedes acabar lanzado fuera de la pantalla por accidente! :*''Donkey Kong Country'' Inglés :Barrel Cannon :The Barrel Cannons were used in Donkey Kong games as a vital means of transportation, and their explosive nature is used similarly in Super Smash Bros. Melee. On the Kongo Jungle stage, one can catch characters as they fall from the main platform. Careful! The Barrel Cannon rotation may accidentally send you flying off the screen. :*''Donkey Kong Country'' (11/94) Galería Barril cañón (1) SSBM.png|El barril cañón en el escenario Selva Kongo. Barril Cañón (2) SSBM.png|Donkey Kong siendo lanzado por el barril cañón del escenario Selva Kongo. Klap Trap SSBM.png|Klap Trap dentro del barril cañón. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Archivo:Barriles cañon Zona silvestre I ESE SSBB.png|thumb|Barriles cañón en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] El barril cañón reaparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esta vez, aparece en El emisario subespacial como una especie de cañón que todo personaje que entre en él, saldrá despedido de este. Hay 2 tipos de barril cañón: el automático y el manual; el automático lanzará al personaje una vez que entre en este; el manual solo lanzará al personaje cuando lo decida el jugador. También hay barriles cañones que giran sobre su propio eje, por lo cual, se podrá decidir en qué dirección saldrá despedido el personaje de éste. En Super Smash Bros. 4 El barril cañón aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS en el modo Smashventura con el diseño y función que tenia en Super Smash Bros. Brawl dentro de El emisario subespacial. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U el barril cañón aparece en el escenario Jungla escandalosa actuando de la misma manera que en entregas anteriores. Sin embargo, los barriles cañón que aparece en el escenario no lanzan a los personajes hacia arriba o hacia los lados sino que estos lanzan a los personajes de manera frontal hacia la parte delantera o trasera del escenario; el personaje que fue lanzado del cañón no puede volver a entrar en otro hasta que el humo rojo que rodee su cuerpo desaparezca ya que de lo contrario, este barril explotará dañando al personaje. El personaje que esté cerca de donde caerá el personaje que fue lanzado del barril recibirá daño. El diseño de los barriles es semejante al visto en Donkey Kong Country, es decir, que la flecha que señalaba hacia arriba en entregas anteriores fue reemplazada por la representación de una explosión. El barril cañón también aparece en el escenario Selva Kongo 64 cumpliendo la misma función que entregas anteriores, con la particularidad en esta entrega de que el personaje lanzado por el barril podrá causar daño a los personajes que estén en su trayecto. Bowser, Pac Man y Donkey Kong en la Jungla escandalosa SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bowser siendo lanzado por un barril cañon en el escenario Jungla escandalosa. Barril Cañón en Selva Kongo 64 SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Estela siendo lanzada por el Barril Cañón del escenario Selva Kongo 64. Origen [[Archivo:Barriles cañón en Donkey Kong Country.png|thumb|190px|right|Barriles Cañón en Donkey Kong Country.]] El Barril Cañón procede de los juegos de Donkey Kong, en donde suele usarse para transportarse dentro de un escenario. En ocasiones, se encuentra con cañones que los lanzan automáticamente y otros donde debe se esperar el momento oportuno para lanzarse por sí mismo. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios